Periwinkle Sky
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Clow Reed created two winged guardians. Yue, a beautiful angel with silver hair.. and Keroberos.. an equally beautiful angel with golden hair. Both looked exactly like humans.. and both were just learning the feeling of love that warmed their hearts.
1. 1

A/N: Well, this is certainly a strange coupling, but I read a story where Keroberos was human (when Clow was alive) and then turned into his usual lion form..but (and don't sue me, said author!)I'm changing it...just a tad. CCS belongs to the wonderful, fantabulous people at CLAMP (tankuu! n.n). Please, r/r, tell me what you think, so I know if I should write more.  
  
-BM  
  
  
  
  
Sakura blossoms drifted playfully through the breeze, scenting the air around them. Children danced among the flowers, shouting out to their friends, playing games to celebrate the first day of spring. As if overseeing all this, birds grouped in the trees, chirping merrily, flying away as the children got too close.  
  
A tall man with long, golden hair and sparkling eyes chuckled softly, his cheery manner known amongst the children of the village and the other members of his household. He would've looked just like any other human except for one thing.. the two huge white wings growing from his back.  
  
"Keroberos, come play!" One of them shouted, yanking gently on one wing, staring imploringly up at the man, who smiled warmly and shook his head, ruffling the child's hair.  
  
"I can't, maybe tomorrow. "  
  
"Aw, come on.. Please?"  
  
Keroberos shook his head again with a laugh. "You all can play without me, I have to go."  
  
The child pouted and nodded, looking disappointed as he ran off. Keroberos walked the other way, towards a large mansion, catching a small glimpse of white robes and silvery hair glinting in the sun.   
  
"Yue!" He called out, walking over to where the other being was standing. It was obvious that Keroberos and Yue were different, like light and dark or the sun and the moon, respectively. Yue turned around, raising a slender brow as he looked at Keroberos, his icy-colored eyes cool and emotionless. Yue stood, spreading his wings to block some of the sunlight from hitting his unusually pale skin, the shade shadowing his face.  
  
"You have blossoms in your hair, Keroberos." Yue said calmly, turning to walk towards the mansion as well. Grinning foolishly, Keroberos plucked the flower blossoms from his hair and tossed them away, watching with child-like innocence how they danced on the wind.  
  
"Wanna play, Yue?" He asked cheerfully, and laughed at the expression on his friend's face.   
  
"....Play?" Yue repeated in disbelief, blinking a few times. Keroberos kissed the pale cheek, nodding.   
  
"Play. Remember how we used to when we were young? Clow would--"  
  
"Clow is too busy." Yue's eyes seemed to become even colder, and he looked away from Keroberos, frowning. Keroberos sighed. Clow was always a touchy subject for Yue to talk about, and usually, they just didn't mention him, but hey, everyone slips up now and then.   
  
They both knew that Clow was growing older, but in some foolish hope, they thought that maybe if they wished hard enough, their master would be all right, and maybe he'd live forever too. Keroberos gasped dramatically "Aa!" He pretended to be choking. Yue turned, his eyes widening.  
  
"Keroberos?" He asked in alarm.  
  
Keroberos staggered and nearly dropped to the ground. "Aa, Yue.. " Yue scrambled over, catching the other being before he fell, looking sincerely worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"So...cold.." He gasped. If Yue noticed the overacting, he certainly didn't show it.  
  
"Wh..but it's sunny out."  
  
Keroberos sat up with a grin and lightly tapped Yue on the nose. "I'm talking about you, baka.. Cheer up!"  
  
Yue dropped Keroberos with a grunt of disdain, turning away, looking offended. Keroberos laughed, running a hand through his hair and propping himself up on one elbow. "Honestly, I don't know why Clow-sama keeps you around."  
  
"Because if you were the only guardian, he'd die of boredom." Keroberos muttered under his breath, and saw Yue freeze completely, his wings trembling.   
  
"He can't die.." Yue said in a choked whisper, a tear rolling down his cheek. Sighing, Keroberos stood up and embraced the shaking angel, pressing a kiss to Yue's lips.   
  
"Shh.." He let Yue cry for a few moments more, tangling his fingers in the long, silken platinum hair. "Clow'll be all right.." He gently kissed away Yue's tears, tilting the pale face towards him and kissing him again. Yue shivered, turning his eyes upon Keroberos'. As soon as the embrace began, it was over. Clow Reed stood at the balcony of the mansion.  
  
"Yue! Keroberos! Come inside now."  
  
Yue immediately pulled away and ran inside the house, still feeling the warmth of the kiss upon his lips. With a soft smile, Keroberos followed, although slower, watching Yue with silent affection. 


	2. 2

Author's note: I kinda took the idea about Keroberos being human from a story called "Kero", if you get a chance read it.. It's really good. This goes a different direction, though. Let's see..disclaimer. CCS belongs to the goddesses at CLAMP, not me. Although if CCS did belong to me, I'd be one rich little --er.. right. Anyway, enjoy   
  
-BM  
  
  
  
The sun was barely peeking up over the hill, but one of the guardians was already up and about, fully prepared to enjoy the newly warm weather. Keroberos arched his back, stretching, smiling brightly as he greeted the sun, walking out of the mansion wihle his master and Yue slept..although what he didn't know is -how- they were sleeping..  
  
*  
  
Clow kissed Yue's forehead and gently pushed the slender body from atop his, smiling as his eyes trailed over the angel's pale skin, soft and blemish-free. Yue was perfect, in almost every way possible.. and he had a nagging feeling that he wasn't the only one who felt as such. Yue looked up, yawning, looking at Clow through heavily glazed eyes.  
  
  
"Time to awaken, young one." Clow murmured, brushing a few rebellious strands of silvery hair out of Yue's face. It had been nearly five years since Yue and Keroberos' creation, and while Clow had grown rather fond of them both, it was Yue with whom he shared a connection. Keroberos was like a very close friend, someone he trusted with his life, bue Yue.. Yue was more than that.. this quiet, beautiful creature who very rarely showed any emotion said more with a kiss than a thousand poets working for a thousand years.. Clow knew of Yue's complete devotion to him, and enjoyed the attention greatly.  
  
Yue sighed softly, disappointment clouding over in his eyes. He and Clow could only be lovers by the moonlight; during the day, he was only a guardian to this very powerful sorcerer. Clow had explained to him one night by saying no one would understand, and when Yue had brought up Keroberos, he could've sworn that he saw Clow flinch. 'Especially Keroberos, Yue.. he would be angry at you for hiding this from him..Do you want that?!' Of course he didn't want that. As much as Keroberos annoyed him at times, Yue loved the other being dearly. Not in the same way he loved Clow, of course, but maybe there was something else there that he just wasn't seeing.  
  
"Good morning, master." Yue sat up, surveying Clow's body with a tilted head. He had often wondered why Clow aged, but he and Keroberos remained the same, physically.. Only recently had he found out that when Clow died, the two guardians would continue living.. but when Yue had suggested that maybe, just maybe Clow could let him die as well, Clow had seemed angry, turning to look at Yue with fire in his eyes. "Who will guard the cards, Yue?! If you die, it will create an unbalance, and there could be severe reprecussions in the future.. I didn't create you to be selfish, Yue." Yue closed his eyes, still hearing Clow's furious tone in his mind, even though that had occured weeks ago. He had learned to be careful about exactly what he said to Clow lately, especially with the cards nearing completion. So far, 48 of them had been finished, and Clow's temper was becoming shorter with his guardians as they became more curious and more anxious to see the finished deck.  
  
It didn't matter, though, because he knew Clow loved him, even if he did become angry now and then. Could Keroberos say the same thing? No, of course not. Clow loved him and him alone. Yue stepped off the bed, picking his fallen robes off the floor and stepping into them, the silken fabric clinging to his skin. He liked this kind of clothing, while Keroberos dressed almost like a human. Yue shook his head at the mere thought. He knew he and his counterpart weren't human, but..if they weren't, what were they? He had heard people in the village refer to them as angels, and Clow had sometimes called him 'my angel' when he was in an affectionate mood.. but..were they angels? One of the many mysteries about Clow Reed, he supposed.  
  
Yue fetched Clow's robes for him and almost smiled as Clow kissed him good-bye, walking into his study where he would remain until dinnertime, and sometimes past then. Occasionally, Yue or Keroberos would bring food to him during the day, but the door was usually locked. Yue left the bedroom and walked into the library, continuing his personal mission to read every book that had accumulated itself into Clow's possession over the years. So far, he was nearly halfway there. He selected a velvet bound book, enjoying the way the material felt against his skin, and sat down in the plush red chair that Clow always sat in, the one that faced the window. He curled his legs against his body and began to read.  
  
He was only partially into the book when Keroberos walked into the room, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. His wings were folded against his back and he looked red-faced and exhausted, a faint shimmer of sweat on his forehead;he had been running. Yue regarded him with an air of disdain, much as a person of wealth would regard a mere peasant.  
  
"What were you doing?" He quirked a brow.  
  
"Playing." Keroberos grinned, sitting on the arm of the chair."Why didn't you come out and join me?"  
  
"I don't play."  
  
"You used to, Yue.. when we were younger." He couldn't explain it.. but Yue was always so much more fun when they were younger. As soon as they had matured physically, he had become cold and unfriendly. Once, the village children had confided to Keroberos that they were afraid of Yue.  
  
"I've grown up." Yue turned his face away, a soft 'hmph' passing through his pale lips. Keroberos rolled his eyes, still grinning, and yanked the book away. "H..hey!"  
  
"Come on." Keroberos closed his hand around Yue's and bodily dragged the being out of the library, amidst protest. When they were outside, Yue winced at the sunlight, and before he could say anything, Keroberos had picked him up, one arm around Yue's back, curling under the soft wings, the other holding his legs. Yue shivered, mentally noting that Keroberos was much stronger physically than Clow was, and he caught himself leaning his head against his counterpart's shoulder, eyes closed, relaxing faintly. He didn't realize what Keroberos was doing until it was too late. Keroberos stopped in front of a deep, glistening pond, and with a grin, he dropped Yue into the water and stepped back. Yue cried out in a mixture of surprise and fear, and he frantically tried to get to the shore, or to touch the bottom of the pond. His head sank underwater for a few terrifying moments, the water forcing itself down his throat instead of blessed oxygen. Keroberos stared blankly, and he and Yue realized the same thought at the same time: Yue couldn't swim..  
  
*  
  
Yue coughed up another mouthful of water and stared up into Keroberos' eyes as he woke up. He blinked, not used to seeing the teasing glint gone from the being's green eyes, but they were full of concern now. "Yue.. are you all right?"  
  
Yue pushed himself away with a cold glare, still coughing. "You tried to kill me!" He shouted, a tone of accusation tinging his voice. Keroberos shook his head, stunned, and it was then that Yue noticed, like he, Keroberos was soaking wet.. he had dived in to save Yue.. Yue's expression softened slightly at this thought.  
  
"I didn't know you couldn't swim, Yue.." He said softly, gently stroking the silvery hair that was plastered to the angel's face. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yue cocked his head in confusion, not sure what was making him feel like this.. Keroberos had saved him.. why? Because Clow would've been angry? No.. and he had a feeling it wasn't out of guilt.. was it out of love? Quickly, he stood to his feet, his weakened legs causing him to fall almost instantly, landing in Keroberos' outstretched arms.  
  
"Rest for a while, Yue.." He whispered. It must've been all that water he swallowed, or maybe a lack of oxygen to the brain, because Yue couldn't explain it..He tilted his head up and kissed his counterpart softly on the lips, feeling the wet feathers of Keroberos' wings brushing against his. It was a deeper kiss than any that he had shared with Clow, and Yue didn't want it to end for anything in the world..but the sound of approaching footsteps caused them to break apart.  
  
One of the shopkeepers from the village bent down to fill a bucket full of clean water, staring at them. "What are you two doing so far from the mansion. What Yue did next shocked Keroberos more than the fact that he couldn't swim, more than the kiss.. Yue grinned.   
  
"Swimming." 


	3. 3

Clow grunted and held Yue's hips lightly as he continued the slow, deep thrusting motion, revelling in the angel's soft mewls of pleasure.  
  
"Mm..mmnnn...Clow-sama.." Yue was practically purring as he leaned his back against Clow's chest. It had been much too long since they had done this.. -much- too long. Clow felt Yue's slender body tense and shuddered, thrusting almost desperately into him, causing the silver-haired being to cry out in pure bliss, climaxing loudly, releasing onto Clow's hand as the heat of his master's orgasm filled him. They collapsed onto the bed with a collective sigh and Clow held him tightly, panting.  
  
"Oh..my angel.." He whispered huskily, his eyelids closing of their own free will. Yue kissed him, gently pulling himself off of Clow's deflating arousal to reposition himself in the man's lap. "Yue.. watashi no tenshi.. wo ai ni.."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Clow-sama.." Yue murmured contentedly.  
  
"I'm not the only one who loves you, Yue." The afterglow of their lovemaking was only now beginning to wear off, and Clow had been meaning to speak to Yue about this all day.  
  
"Oh?" Yue moved so that Clow's chin rested atop Yue's head. He loved listening to Clow's heartbeat before they fell asleep.  
  
"Haven't you noticed Keroberos' afection towards you?" He lay down, stroking the silvery strands of hair gently. Yue didn't reply right away. He -had- noticed but wasn't about to mention it to Clow. "Mm.. I thought so. Yue.. you will need to find another lover after I am gone."  
  
"I don't want to." He muttered sulkily.  
  
"Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I want to be with -you-."  
  
"Aiyah.. little angel.. I've told you before, that can't happen."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well.. perhaps Keroberos could help heal the wounds caused by my death." Clow suggested gently. Yue pouted a little, his lower lip pushing itself out. Clow smiled faintly. Now that the cards were finished, all he had to do were make preperations for what would happen when he died. So far, everything was taken care of..except Yue. "Don't worry.. you won't be alone long. I promise.." There was no response through the darkness and Clow couldn't help but sigh. He could feel Yue's hot tears against his skin. "Come here." He said quietly. Yue cuddled up to the sorcerer, his breath quavering. Yue curled his fingers in Clow's ebony hair, whimpering.  
  
"I don't want you to go.."  
  
"I know.." He wrapped his arms tightly around Yue's midsection. "Gods..I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"Keroberos will keep you company."  
  
"What about you?" Yue asked in a small voice.  
  
"I'll be fine..besides, I won't be gone forever. Now get some sleep." He kissed Yue's forehead gently and smiled. Yue sighed and nodded obediently. He didn't want Clow to die, but could Clow be right? Was Keroberos in love with him?  
  
  
  
Keroberos stood at his bedroom window, staring up at the moonlight that illuminated his features through the darkness. He had been up all night, unable to sleep. Yue had kissed him..of his own free will. Keroberos shook his head. He knew Yue was in love with Clow, but as far as he knew, Clow didn't return those feelings.. Keroberos would've given anything to have Yue as a lover.. anything. The golden-haired being sighed, closing his eyes.. This was it. He was going to tell Yue how he felt. Keroberos slipped out of his room and down the hallway, stopping in front of Yue's bedroom door, not knowing that Yue wasn't sleeping in his own bed, or hadn't been for almost a year. He went to knock, but jerked his hand back at the last moment. Tomorrow.. He would tell Yue tomorrow..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: "wo ai ni" is "I love you" in Chinese..you know, since Clow's half -Chinese .. ^_^;; Sorry for the Yue/Clow-ness of the chapter, it'll get more Y/K as the story progresses..give me some time. 


	4. 4

Keroberos paced back and forth in his room, sighing listlessly as he stared at the rising sun, his usually bright eyes dull with lack of sleep. Countless times that night, he had strode purposefully towards his bedroom door, set on telling Yue the truth, but had always turned back before his strong hand could turn the doorknob.  
  
"Some strong beast I am." He muttered bitterly and looked out the window, seeing Yue sitting in the garden. Keroberos raised an eyebrow and then closed his eyes, sighing, thinking silently to himself that this was the right time. He had to say something.  
  
Keroberos walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway, not seeing Clow's eyes watching him from the other bedroom. Clow walked back to the picture window and stood there, his hands clasped behind his back , a small smile gracing his lips. His heart jerked as he saw Yue sitting out there all alone, but it wouldn't be much longer. "You won't be alone forever, Yue.. I promise." He murmured, watching as Keroberos exited the house and walked towards the angel sitting underneath the tree, reading. Clow turned back and left the room, going into his study and shutting the door, his robes rustling as he sat down in the chair, waving a hand at the curtains to shut them, blocking the sunlight from his eyes. He took out a small deck of cards that resembled those of the Tarot variety, and set them in a certain position, closing his eyes and slowly reading the fortunes told by the cards. "Yes, you won't be alone long, my angel.. Keroberos will keep you company throughout the coming years. It is all planned out… " Clow smiled faintly and set the cards away, going to finish his previous task.  
  
  
  
"H.. Hey, Yue. Whatcha reading?" Keroberos asked nervously, scratching the back of his head and hoping he didn't look too obvious. Yue turned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why does it matter to you what I read?" He asked coldly. "You're illiterate."  
  
"I am not!" Keroberos said defensively. "I just can't read Chinese, like you and Clow. " Yue smirked faintly and went back to his book, and Keroberos frowned deeply, sighing. "Never mind, Yue." He muttered under his breath. Yue tilted his head.  
  
"Was there something you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. Don't worry your pretty little head about it.."  
  
Yue's eyes glinted angrily. "Tell me, you fool."  
  
"It's nothing." Keroberos shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly from the garden. "Just go right on being Clow Reed's precious little lapdog and hoping someday he'll love you back, even though you wouldn't know –real- love if it came up behind you and yanked on your wing a couple times. "  
  
A shiver of fury ran through Yue's body. "That's not true." He said in a low voice. "Clow and I are lovers, Keroberos. We have been for nearly a year."  
  
"Yeah." He muttered in disbelief, snorting.  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Why should I? Do you expect me to believe that Clow Reed, one of the most famous sorcerers in the world.. is sharing a bed with –you-?!"  
  
"What's wrong with –me-?!"  
  
"Like I said.. never mind."  
  
Yue growled and stood, pocketing the book and shooting out a few shards of ice. One of them pierced Keroberos' wing, and he gasped, his step faltering. A small trail of silvery blood slowly trickled down and around the soft feathers. Keroberos let out a small whimper and immediately looked back at his wing, dipping his finger in the blood with wide eyes. Yue looked shocked. Neither of them had bled before..  
  
"K.. Keroberos.. " Yue stammered, shaking. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I.." He went to touch Keroberos' shoulder, but the other being shook himself free, looking at Yue with barely concealed anger.  
  
"Do you know what I wanted to tell you, Yue?! Do you!? I love you." He spat angrily, his eyes flaring. He stormed off the field and spread his wings, shuddering in pain as his injured wing struggled to heal itself. Keroberos flew up onto the roof and sat there, his back to Yue, the silvery blood painfully evident. Yue stood by himself in the front of the tree, eyes wide, tears falling softly down his cheeks.  
  
"Keroberos.." Yue murmured softly, watching him, wanting to be with him.. Clow was right, Keroberos did love him. .. but could he let Keroberos take Clow's place? The angel's shoulders slumped as he looked back at Keroberos' figure, and he sighed, spreading his own wings and flying upwards, landing with a small 'thump' next to Keroberos, who didn't look up. "Kero-chan.." Yue said quietly, using a nickname that he had given the other being when they were both young. Keroberos' shoulders jerked, but he didn't move.  
  
"You haven't called me that in ages.." He murmured, staring blankly forward.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, what do you want, Yue?"  
  
"Are you angry at me?"  
  
"No. Just hurt, is all."  
  
Yue ran his index finger along Keroberos' wound softly, frowning, using some of his own magic to heal it. "Better?"  
  
"A different kind of hurt, Yue."  
  
"Oh." He sat down and looked at the sunrise. "How long have you felt like this about me?"  
  
"Forever." He said simply, and looked over with a sad smile. Yue sighed and hesitated before moving closer to the other being , resting his head on Keroberos' shoulder. Keroberos blinked a few times, finally smiling and slipping his hand into Yue's. Neither of them said anything, but nothing needed to be said. Not when the moment was so perfect..  
  
  
  
Clow suddenly smiled and set the card down, looking up with a chuckle. "Nicely played, Keroberos." He said softly, going back to work. 


	5. 5

Yue clasped his hand around Keroberos' fingers with a smile, and the golden-haired being looked over, taking his eyes off the sunrise that was painting the sky with vibrant colors in front of them. He smiled slightly in return, enjoying how he was seeing this other side to Yue.  
  
"Just like when we were little, hmm, Kero-chan?"  
  
Keroberos tilted his head, blinking. Yue had always had a talent for reading his mind, and this time was no exception. He nodded silently, gazing from one beautiful sight - the sunrise, to another - Yue. Vaguely, Keroberos remembered the day that Yue was created.  
  
*  
  
He was still very young then, and didn't really understand why Clow had gotten so busy all of a sudden.. He didn't even have any time to play with his favorite guardian! It started to rain, and as much as the young angel tried to stand up to the thunder by yelling "You don't scare me, stupid thunder! NYAH!", he was still terrified of this new experience, and when he ran inside, there was another being like him. The other angel stood near Clow's bedroom, wearing white robes, his silvery hair almost brushing against the floor. Yue smiled shyly at him and looked down.  
  
"Who're you?" Keroberos stopped, blinking. The other being looked just as confused.  
  
"I'm not sure." He flexed his wings, looking at Keroberos with shy curiousity. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Keroberos!" Keroberos puffed out his chest and grinned, causing Yue to giggle quietly. CClow walked up behind them and smiled.  
  
"I see you've met Yue." He said softly.  
  
"I thought you said your name was Keroberos." Yue said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at Keroberos, who blinked.  
  
"I thought I was, too."  
  
Clow laughed and kneeled down. "Keroberos, this is Yue. Your.. well, your little brother, in a sense."  
  
"I have a little brother?" Keroberos' eyes grew to the size of saucers, and Clow nodded, chuckling.  
  
"You have to take good care of him, Keroberos.. protect him. Promise?"  
  
He nodded vehemently. "I promise! I'll take really good care of him! C'mon, Yue!" He grabbed the slightly confused angel's hand and yanked him outside to play in the rain, no longer afraid now that he had to protect his little brother.  
  
*  
  
Keroberos chuckled quietly to himself, remembering this for the first time in years. "Yeah.. just like when we were little."  
  
"You know, you always did keep your promise."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Yue smiled and kissed Keroberos' lips gently, settling back into his arms, forgetting all about Clow for a moment, enjoying the mixed warmth of the rising sun and Keroberos' body. "you've always taken good care of me, and protected me." He grinned. "Except when you tried to drown me." He teased.  
  
"I told you, it was an -accident-! How was I supposed to know you couldn't swim?!" Keroberos sulked, glowering slightly until he saw that Yue was snickering. "....Brat."  
  
Yue closed his eyes and sighed happily, and Keroberos could've fallen off the roof and still have been in the happy, love-sick daze that he was in at that moment. He wrapped his arms around Yue's slender hips and let out a contented murmur.   
  
"Perhaps we should go down for breakfast.." Yue said quietly.   
  
Keroberos jerked. He had forgotten about Clow Reed.. He was still their master, and apparently, he was Yue's lover as well. How could he possibly compete with Clow Reed, when he wasn't nearly as powerful as the sorcerer.. it would be something he'd bring up to Clow later..maybe he could grant Keroberos a little more power.. "Yeah, you're right." He stood up and pulled Yue to his feet, and they hopped off the roof, landing with a quiet 'thump' in the soft grass. Yue walked into the house, and Keroberos smiled faintly, lost in his memories once more. "I'll always protect you, Yue.. I promise." He murmured before following Yue into the mansion. 


	6. 6

Yue silently opened the door to Keroberos' bedroom.. Clow was busy, he said, and didn't want to be disturbed.. Subtly, Clow had suggested that Yue should go visit the other being..and Yue always did what Clow said. After all, Clow was his master, and was meant to be obeyed. When he walked inside, he felt his insides melt.  
  
Keroberos was in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping off his upper body. His long, wavy blonde hair was tied back loosely and hung lightly at his back. Yue could only stare wordlessly as Keroberos approached him. "Yue.. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking more confused than angry. Yue didn't answer right away, but ran his fingers along the ridges of Keroberos' muscles.. Clow didn't have muscles like these..   
  
Yue's cheeks were flushed red, and his heart was beating fast. His head was tilted to the side as he seemed to examine the other being's body. Keroberos shivered, watching him with an odd look. "Clow sent me." Yue said finally, in a soft voice.   
  
"He did? Why?"  
  
"He didn't want to be disturbed.."  
  
Keroberos smiled faintly and took another step towards the angel, his own wings hidden.. He never could explain why Yue always wanted his wings out. "Are you sleeping here, Yue?" There was something more to his tone, a teasing hint, and Yue could sense it. If possible,his cheeks turned even redder.. He'd never been with anyone but Clow.. but now, feeling Keroberos' fingers gently undoing the sash around his waist, it felt right somehow.  
  
It didn't feel like he was cheating.. Clow sent him here, after all..He shivered faintly, stepping towards Keroberos hesitantly. The other angel picked him up easily, cradling the silvery-haired being in his arms. Yue gasped, blinking, snapping out of his trance..Clow had never been able to carry him like this..  
  
Keroberos stared at Yue in utter awe, trailing his fingers over the nude body that lay on his bed now. He didn't notice that he was shaking until Yue grasped his hand, looking up at him shyly. "Is something wrong, Keroberos?" He asked softly. Keroberos could only shake his head wordlessly with a soft smile.  
  
"Nothing's wrong..not here.. not now.." He leaned over Yue, his own wings curling outward and resting against his back as he leaned in for a kiss, lying atop the other angel. Yue closed his eyes, tilting his head up to receive the kiss, his arms slowly wrapping around Keroberos' muscled back, his upper body leaning upwards. Keroberos wrapped an arm around Yue's back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.. it felt like his entire body was on fire.. and he had a feeling it would only get better.  
  
  
  
Clow looked down the hallway and shook his head. He knew that it would be happening, just like he knew everything that went on in the house.. but he couldn't get rid of the faint pang of jealousy. .. it didn't matter. Nothing to worry about. Yue loved -him-, not Keroberos..Yue would belong to him for as long as he lived. Nothing to worry about. Besides, if he was too busy to pleasure his angel, why couldn't Keroberos take over for a night? Nothing to worry about.   
  
  
Keroberos tossed the towel away, pressing Yue gently against the bed, suckling against the being's slender, pale neck, alternating between that and stroking Yue to erection, causing Yue to writhe on the bed in pleasure. He mewled softly, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over. Keroberos shuddered.. was this what Clow got to see every night? Lucky bastard.  
  
  
He pulled a small vial of vanilla oil that he used on his wings from the side drawer and gently used it to lubricate himself while continuing to kiss Yue on the lips, the angel's body driving him nearly mad with lust. Slowly, he set the vial down on the bedside table, holding onto Yue's hips, pushing the slender legs up until they rested on the tanned, muscled shoulders..Keroberos slowly thrust himself inside Yue, slowing down when he heard a soft whimper.  
  
Yue gasped, every nerve of his body exploding as he began to move his hips back against Keroberos'. His wings fluttered and curled upwards towards Keroberos, toward the pleasure. Yue tossed his head back against the pillow with a soft mewl, tracing his fingers along the base of Keroberos' wings.  
  
Clow had never made love to him like this... Clow had never reached heights like these inside him.. Yue cried out blissfully, wrapping his long white wings around Keroberos' body, the rustling of feathers exciting both of them in ways they couldn't explain.. Keroberos felt strangely complete.. wrapped in this passionate embrace with his counterpart... Night and day melded together by the heat of their own bodies.  
  
They kept up the same rhythm as before, like two sensual dancers of the night, moving to some song that could only be heard in their ears. Keroberos wrapped his own wings around Yue's body in return, locking them together, their bodies hidden from outside view, a sort of cocoon. Their rhythm was shattered by the oncoming lust that neither of them could control, and Yue found his lips crushed beneath Keroberos', sucking the breath from him until tears sprung at his eyes.   
  
Yet, hidden within each of them was a small pang of guilt, growing smaller as they neared their mutual climax. It hit them both like a ton of bricks, and Keroberos pulled from the kiss with a loud cry, releasing inside Yue, the heat shooting through the angel's body like a rocket. Yue felt like a string of firecrackers had been let off inside him.  
  
His back arched of its own accord and he bit his lip to muffle his scream of pleasure, his own release coating Keroberos' chest. He bucked wildly against Keroberos, his fingers desperately clinging to his counterpart's wings, pulling him closer for this one last moment, until finally, they collapsed against the bed, mewling weakly, but feeling content.   
  
Weakly, Keroberos pulled out, gently untangling their wings, walking slowly to the adjourning bathroom to clean himself off, coming back with a wet cloth, lightly running it over Yue's body. The blue eyes stared groggily at him, still faintly glazed over. Keroberos tossed the cloth into a nearby basket and pulled the blankets up. Yue yawned and curled up into Keroberos' arms.  
  
He almost cried then, out of sheer joy.. His entire life, he had wanted to hold Yue like this. He wanted to see the side of the angel that only Clow had gotten to see before. He had wanted to sleep side-by-side with him..And he couldn't think of anything that could possibly make this night more complete. "Oyasumi nesai.." He whispered.  
  
"Nn.. Good night, Kero-chan." Yue murmured, burying his face in Keroberos' chest, purring softly like a kitten. Keroberos kissed Yue's silvery hair, tangling it in his fingers before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep that threatened to overtake him.  
  
  
Clow stood in the doorway, watching them with a slightly pained look.. Yue would return to him. Nothing to worry about. Yue would always return to the one he was meant to be with.. His creator. His master. Yue didn't love Keroberos. Nothing to worry about. There was nothing at all to worry about. He strode back to his bedroom and lay in the bed, frowning at how cold it seemed without Yue's warm body cuddling up next to his.. but.. there was really nothing to worry about. 


	7. 7

Keroberos smiled as the sun caressed his skin, and looked over at the pale angel in his arms, gently toying with his hair. He gazed at Yue adoringly, running his fingers over the soft wings. "Yue.. it's morning. Clow will be expecting us for breakfast soon." There was no response except Yue's sleepy purr, and Keroberos chuckled, kissing his forehead and slipping out of the embrace, pulling his clothes on and walking down to the kitchen, but Clow was nowhere to be seen. He frowned, looking around and hearing a thud from the study, sighed.  
  
He poked his head into Clow's study curiously. "Oi.. Good morning, Clow. Aren't you going to have breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, Keroberos."  
  
"I could prepare something for you."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Are you sure? You have to eat--"  
  
"I said I'm not hungry!" Clow snapped, turning around, looking at him with tired eyes. Keroberos blinked.  
  
"..All right."  
  
As he turned to leave, he heard a pained whisper. "Did you enjoy him, Keroberos?" Clow closed his eyes. Keroberos turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Did you enjoy my creation?"  
  
"W..what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yue."  
  
"I.. he.. he said it was alright."  
  
Clow smirked faintly, though there was no humor in his eyes. Keroberos felt a shudder run through his body, and he took a step back. "Tell me.. Is Yue your master now, Keroberos?"  
  
"N..n..no.."  
  
He stood up, advancing towards Keroberos, eyes glinting maliciously. "Such a cowardly lion, aren't you, Keroberos..? If you disobey me again, you will be punished.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yue is mine, Keroberos. I refuse to share him with one of my servants. Now, go."  
  
"But.. Clow, I--"  
  
"GO!" Clow shouted, and with a wave of his hand, Keroberos was yanked out of the room and shoved roughly against the wall. The door slammed shut, leaving the slightly injured, seriously confused being alone. He climbed to his feet, looking shaky, and limped downstairs, where Yue was drinking a cup of tea. The angel smiled at him and went to kiss him, but Keroberos quickly pulled away, eyes wide, almost tripping backward over a chair.  
  
"N..no! I.. I have to go." He whimpered.  
  
"..Kero-chan, you're limping.. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Yue chased after him, but Keroberos continued yanking himself out of Yue's grip.  
  
"Go back to Clow, Yue. You don't belong with me."  
  
"..but last night.. I.."  
  
"You belong with Clow. He created you."  
  
Yue frowned. "I love you, Keroberos. "  
  
"You love someone else, too."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Trust me, Yue. It will be better this way." He spread his wings, and soon disappeared from Yue's sight. Confused, Yue ran back inside, knocking on Clow's study door.  
  
"Go away!" Clow snapped. Yue blinked, taken aback. Clow had never raised his voice to either of them, least of all Yue. He knocked again. Clow growled and stood up, flinging the door open. "I thought I told you to -- ...Yue." His expression softened only slightly. "What is it?"  
  
"What happened to Keroberos?"  
  
"He is being punished."  
  
"Wh.. why? What did he do?"  
  
"He disobeyed me."  
  
Yue frowned. "Clow-sama.. are you alright?" He gently stroked the magician's cheek, tilting his head. "You look tired... I'll help you to bed.."  
  
"I'm fine, Yue."  
  
"No, you're not." Wrapping an arm around Clow's waist to help steady him, Yue walked him to bed and covered him with the blankets. Clow's fingers curled tightly around the fabric of Yue's robes.  
  
"..Stay." It wasn't a command as much as it was a request. His eyes looked pleadingly at the angel, who frowned. Clow had been acting so strange lately.. maybe it was because of 'getting old'.  
  
"..Yes, master." He lay beside Clow and obediently lay his head on Clow's chest.  
  
"Pretty little angel.." Clow whispered shakily, trembling fingers stroking Yue's hair. "You'll never leave me, will you?" Yue looked confused, wings fluttering gently. Clow was beginning to frighten him now.  
  
"I.. I will serve you for the rest of your life, master." He said finally, not sure if that was the answer Clow was looking for.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"You're more than a servant to me, Yue.. my companion.. my love..You do love me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Clow." He smiled softly and took Clow's shaking hands within his own, kissing them. "Get some rest.. you're exhausting yourself.. I'll prepare you something to eat when you wake up. "  
  
"My greatest creation.. my angel.." Clow whispered sleepily, eyelids already drooping shut. Yue stayed with him until he saw Clow fall asleep, and then pulled himself away, sneaking inside Clow's study and going to the book that the cards were held. He began to flip through the finished deck, smiling a little. Clow always used to like giving Yue a flower with the Flower card, or romantic surprises.. but now those days seemed to be over. Flower, Song, Float.. He flipped through to the most recent card. Shadow. He suddenly felt faint, and his knees buckled as something dark threatened to overtake him. Yue's body slumped to the ground, but was caught by a pair of strong arms. The card was pulled from Yue's hand and placed back into the deck.  
  
Keroberos sighed, cradling Yue in his arms. He didn't hear Clow walk behind him, whispering quietly in Chinese. He didn't see the blast of light until it was too late. Keroberos cried out and fell to the ground, enveloped in his wings. Calmly, Clow pulled Yue up with him, leaving Keroberos there on the ground. "I told you to stay away from him, didn't I?" He murmured cooly, carrying Yue back to the bedroom. 


	8. 8

Yue groaned softly in his sleep, slowly starting to wake. His blue eyes stared sleepily around him, and he saw Clow resting next to him. Blinking, he gently kissed the man's forehead, sitting up.. The last thing he remembered was being in Clow's study, looking at the newest card.. Which one was it again? Oh. Shadow.. He heard Clow murmur something, and looked over.  
  
".. told you to keep away from him, didn't I.."  
  
Yue frowned, cocking his head to one side. Suddenly, it hit him. Keroberos. His eyes widened, and he ran out of Clow's bedroom, calling out Keroberos' name. "Keroberos!? Are you here?!" His heart was pounding.. He was sure that Clow would never hurt one of his own creations, but then again, he'd been acting so strange lately.. It was becoming hard to see the man that Yue loved within the cold sorcerer.. Yue became almost frantic as he didn't receive any response to his calls. There was a voice behind him.  
  
". who are you looking for, Yue?"  
  
He whirled around. "Where is Keroberos?"  
  
"You won't see him again for a while, Yue."  
  
"What?! Why? Clow-sama.."  
  
Clow's eyes were cold enough to send a shiver down Yue's back. He backed the angel against the wall, and slapped him hard across the face. "Did I give you permission?"  
  
Yue jerked, eyes stinging with tears. He held one hand up against the red mark on his cheek, looking at Clow with a betrayed expression. "P..Permission?" He repeated, confused.  
  
"Infidel." He whispered harshly, shaking his head. "I didn't give you permission to be unfaithful."  
  
"You said it was all right!"  
  
Clow frowned, looking hurt. "I love you, Yue.. why would you hurt me like that?"  
  
"Clow.."  
  
"Do you love him more than I?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Clow slumped to his knees, crying softly. "Don't leave me, Yue.. Please.. " Yue sighed, gently lifting the older man up and embracing him, trailing his slender fingers through Clow's graying hair. "Please, Yue.. Stay.."  
  
"I will, Clow.. come. Get some sleep.. you're quite warm."  
  
"I wanted to be the only one to touch you.. to make love to you.. but he stole it from me, Yue."  
  
"Shh." He closed his eyes, gently walking Clow to the bedroom and helping him out of his robes.. They made love that night, but it lacked the intensity of he and Keroberos', and Clow could tell that his angel's mind was elsewhere.  
  
"He's gone, Yue."  
  
"I know." He sighed softly, resting his head on Clow's chest, silver tears snaking down his cheeks. 'I'm sorry, Keroberos.. I'll miss you. I love you..' Soon, he fell asleep listening to his lover's shallow breathing, and had the strangest dream of his young life.. There was a winged lion chasing after him, trying frantically to catch him.. but just as the beast was about to reach him, he woke up, panting softly. "Keroberos.." He closed his eyes and looked outside.. The sun was just rising..  
Yue felt Clow's body go limp in his arms, and he began to sob softly.. It had been almost fifty years since Keroberos had disappeared, and now Yue found himself completely alone in this strange place.. It was so much stranger to him than London, anyway. The book that held the cards sat beside him on the bed, and he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
'Just one more minute with him.. ' He begged silently, burying his face in Clow's chest, wrapping his wings around the older man's body, but the book flipped open, the pages flicking faster and faster. Yue clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the bright light that was taking him from his lover's grasp. "No.. Please.." Yue whispered, but it was too late. The book had taken its second guardian, and would not be opened for many, many years..  
Author's Notes: o.o; Maybe Clow was just going through menopause .;; Anyway ^_^; I'll let all of you figure out what happened to Keroberos, but most of you should have guessed by now. Sorry it took so long to update! Either next chapter or the one after that will be the finale. -Beautiful Midnight 


	9. Finale

I heard him inside the book. He kept calling to me, trying to talk to me, but I kept silent. Each word was like a stab in my heart - I couldn't let Yue see me like this. Any chance of me being his lover instead of Clow was completely ruined now. I was going to be alone forever. I was a freak. A monster. A man in the body of a lion. Yue couldn't love me like this. After a few years (I'm not sure exactly how long - It's hard to tell time when you're inside a book.), he stopped calling to me and I guess, went to sleep. I cried, mostly, after Yue went quiet. He was on the back cover, and I on the front - It seemed even now, Clow was trying to keep us apart. So, when I woke up the first time, it turned out to be a waste of time - The person wasn't worthy to be master of the cards, and I didn't even see Yue. It wasn't until Sakura opened the book that I began to feel hopeful again.  
  
The first time I saw Yue since we were sent to the book was like seeing him all over again for the first time. It's almost like looking at some famous piece of artwork once, and then forgetting about it, but once you see it again, you fall in love with it all over. I fell in love with him again. "Yue.." I murmured. His eyes went wide, and he knelt beside me, looking confused.  
  
"Keroberos? Is that you?"  
  
I nodded and sighed. "This is me, now."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Clow did this to me.. he was jealous and angry.."  
  
Yue kissed my forehead lightly, scratching behind my ears. I nearly melted right then and there, purring throatily. He smiled and sat in the grass next to me. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kero-chan?"  
  
"Almost a century."  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"Every day." I replied, nuzzling his hand. "Yue.. I.. I wish I could've been with you when Clow. "  
  
He tensed, and I immediately felt terrible about even bringing it up. ".. I know, Keroberos." A sad smile crossed his face and he gently kissed my cheek. "I know." Yue stood and looked at me again with.. What was it? Pity? "I must go.. " He murmured, and before I had time to change into my false form, he began to change into the boy. Quickly, I willed myself to change into what Sakura teasingly called my "plushie form", and I did it just in time. Yukito picked me up as I frantically tried to stay still, and he smiled.  
  
"I should take this back to Sakura-chan. She must've dropped it."  
  
The entire way back I could only think about Yue.. How I desperately wanted to be with him again.. How I would do anything to regain my old form again.. And after the boy Eriol - Clow's reincarnation left again, my hopes became realized.  
  
Keroberos groaned as he heard a yelp from Sakura's bed, and soon after, there were rapid pokes in his side. "Nngh. Sakura-chan, go back to sleep. I'm tired." He muttered, yawning. When he opened his eyes, he blinked at the terrified expression on her face. ".. What is it?"  
  
"K-Kero-chan?" She stammered, shaking.  
  
".. Sakura, what? " He looked around, confused, and caught sight of a pair of long, white wings. Was Yue around? After a moment's hesitation, he realized they were his own. Shaking worse than his mistress was, he looked down to see his human body, long, golden blonde hair flowing past his shoulders. He let out a half-laugh, half-sob of joy. "Oh."  
  
"I..is that you?"  
  
"It.. it's me." He wiggled his fingers, staring in awe.  
  
".hoee.."  
  
Keroberos stood off of the bed and promptly fell over. ". Ow."  
  
"Kero-chan, are you all right?" She scrambled off of the bed and helped him up.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just not used to walking on two legs."  
  
She looked up at him, smiling a little. "You look a little like Yue. But.. happier."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh softly. "Thank you, Sakura." He knelt down and kissed her cheek. "I should go see him now.. I'll be back in the morning, all right?"  
  
Sakura nodded, blushing at the kiss. "Oyasumi nesai, Kero-chan."  
  
Without another word, he left the house, hopping from rooftop to rooftop until he got to where he knew Yue was sleeping. Slipping into the bedroom silently, he thanked his lucky stars that the Yukito-boy was alone. "Yue!" He shouted in the darkness. "Yue! Hurry! It's an emergency!"  
  
Before Yukito could wake up, Yue had appeared, looking slightly grouchy at the loss of sleep, but he stopped when he saw Keroberos standing there. ". Keroberos." He murmured, standing and walking to him slowly, as if not sure he was dreaming or not. He pressed a slender hand against Keroberos' chest, and smiled faintly, stepping into his warm embrace. Their wings wrapped around each other, and neither said another word until the sun rose and they slept in each others' arms. Keroberos smiled and ran his fingers through Yue's silvery hair. This must be some kind of amazing dream. Until he remembered something that Eriol said.. about one of Clow's mistakes being taken back. He almost heard Clow's voice in his head.. 'Take care of him, Keroberos..' Gently kissing the sleeping angel's forehead, he leaned back against the bed. "I will." He whispered. "Forever."  
  
Author's notes: Well. That's it. O.o; Hope y'all liked it - I just haven't been in much of a CCS mood lately, but maybe I'll write more to it someday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
